This invention relates in general to cartons for carrying a plurality of cans such as soft drink or other beverage cans. The prior art is aware of a variety of constructions relating to can carriers, many of which are fashioned from one or more blanks of paperboard, the paperboard being suitably scored, glued and folded to form a carton or a carrier. Many such cartons also include handle elements, with such handle elements either being defined as an integral part of the carton or by an auxiliary element.